Tree
|image = Tree.png |Locations = |Food Cost = 20 |Special Parts = None |parts food cost = |parts time = }} This location is unlocked after Gate. The tree *As you cross the causeway, the big tree slowly fills up the sky. How could a tree grow to such a size? CONTINUE *The trunk is enormous. You guess the radius would be 4.7 meters. CONTINUE *You will have to run around it to see if there are any hints carved into the bark. OKAY *Try to make just one circumference, you don't want to waste your precious time. AROUND THE TREE *You run the distance of 6 meters around the trunk. *'AROUND THE TREE 5' times. *'STOP' *You stop just as you make one round around the trunk. There were hints carved into the bark. HINTS *There were some strange puzzling pictures. You get +3 . <-INTERESTING Carvings *The carvings seem to show a simple histry of this temple and people whi lived here. You check the first group of carvings.DECIPHER *The first carving try to establish a time line. They show the earth with only one continent. When does the story start? *'MILLION YEARS AGO' *Yes, that's the time of one continent! What more do the carving say? CONTINUE *They depict the tallest mountain. How tall is that? *'METERS' *Correct! You think the tallest mountain could represent the king of these people! What do the next carvings tell you? CONTINUE *They show the people and their king traveling with fast ships, ships as fast as the sound. How fast is that? *'KM/H' *Wow, that's pretty fast. Do the carvings say anything about the religion of the people? CONTINUE *The carvings show the people believed in 2 winged gods, one good, the other evil. What features are never present with winged creatures of the good kind? *'HORNS' *And what feature is never present with winged creatures of the evil kind? *'HALO' *True. What do the carvings say about the hidden cup? CONTINUE *the carvings depict a golden cup and an acorn. In what type of tree is the cup hidden. *'OAK' *And that's exactly this tree! You have discovered the location of the cup. You get +5 . <-YAY Climbing the tree * The cup is al the way up the branches of this tree. How will you get it? SHAKE * Sound like a good plan. But be careful! Some acorns may fall on your head! SHAKING * Oak 2, 39k, Chance 1/10. (Stats can vary) * The tree is thoroughly shaken! GREAT * But the cup just doesn't want to fall down. You get +3 . <-RETHINK * The only thing left for you is to climb this huge tree. DANGEROUS * It will be dangerous. DEADLY * It might even be deadly. CLIMB * (To climb the tree, be careful from now on) * Climbing can also be fun. Always start with the big branch to secure stability. BRANCH * Then grip the small twig, but be careful. TWIG * Secure the grip with the strong limb. LIMB * Then hoist yourself up with the slippery vine. VINE * Perfect! Now repeat this until you reach the top. * BRANCH, TWIG, LIMB, VINE (Twice) * Click on' TWIG' that is now in a different position than before. * LIMB, VINE * The vine slips! Quickly, grab the small twig! TWIG * That was close! This changes things! Go for the strong limb! LIMB * You approach a part of branches that all look the same. Grab the highest one! *#'BRANCH' *#BRANCH *#BRANCH *#BRANCH *Great now the lowest one! *#BRANCH *#BRANCH *#BRANCH *#'BRANCH' *Well done. You will have to use the trunk here. Just start at the bottom. *''(Click in order from the bottom to the top, each TRUNK'' '' once.)'' *#TRUNK (6th) *#TRUNK (5th) *#TRUNK (4th) *#TRUNK (3rd) *#TRUNK (2nd) *#TRUNK (1st) *More branches are up ahead. It's the pattern at the start. You do remember it, right? *'BRANCH, TWIG, LIMB, VINE 'Repeat until... *The sun's rays blind you! But you fell that any branch will work now. SHINE *Your faith is rewarded. You rise! REFLECTION *And rise again! LIGHT *And again! You think you could fly! KEEP CLIMBING *... *TOP *You reach the very top of the tree. There you find a golden cup tucked safely in between the last of the branches. You get Plain Summoning Cup. <-FINALLY The Cup * Finally! You have the cup! INSPECT * It is of reasonable size and made out of solid gold but is otherwise plain. AM RICH * Maybe in your world. But here on a deserted island, gold isn't very valuable. You can't make anything useful out of it. GATE * Mabe it qill help you hopen the gate to the central tower. That is certainly filled with riches. CERTAINLY * There is no time to waste. Let's go to the gates! WANT TO CLIMB THAT TREE AGAIN * Really? WAS SUPER FUN * Stop making fun of this story. It is supposed to be super serious. OKAY * (Go back to the Gate - Second Expedition) Second expedition (This part of the story is unlocked after visiting the Tower). * You can see the demon / angel landing in the tree crown. The beast is trying to heal by steling the tree's life energy / call upon the gods for help. INTERRUPT * You don't let the demon feast on the tree's energies / angel call for help and continue the fight! FIGHT * Demon / Angel 8 - 22, 196k - 642.6k, Chance 4/10. (Stats can vary) * You have beaten the demon / angel. This time. You get +25 . GREAT * The creature of darkness / light has been wounded. It tries to flee the battle, quickly don't let it go away! TIP: Follow it to the Chamber. You have unlocked the Chamber. <-OKAY